


10 Days for Christmas

by fleurdelaire



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: December Prompts Challenge: 10 Days for Christmas, F/F, F/M, Mostly meant to be shippy but can be read as general, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelaire/pseuds/fleurdelaire
Summary: 10 Christmas Themed Drabbles





	1. Holiday Movie Marathon (Theresa/Armistice)

**Author's Note:**

> Armitess AU - Holiday Movie Marathon.  
> First day of the "10 DAYS FOR CHRISTMAS" challenge.
> 
> I'll try to write most of the days before the time limit because this month is a chaotic mess, I tell ya that.

"No more holiday movies." the danish woman mumbles, burying herself further under the blankets with a small grunt, shivering. " _Please_."

From where she's standing, Armistice grins broadly before turning to look at Theresa, holding two mugs of hot cocoa in hands. _What a sight she is_ , Theresa muses  before taking her own mug and taking a tentative sip, only to hiss low as the hot liquid burns her lips.

"Don't be a _Grinch_ , Tess... We still have two more to go!" the younger woman replies with a chuckle, fumbling with the tv remote. "Are you cold?"

Tall, blonde and wearing an old shirt with a cosy looking, flannel, pyjamas pants, Armistice looks ridiculously _endearing_ \- especially when she puts on the stupid Santa Claus hat that Lee gave her (he gave a matching hat for Theresa as well, in green instead of red, but the dane simply refused to put it on) two nights before at a small christmas gathering.

" _Oh, crap_ \- no, I'm fine." the woman sighs before blowing on the surface and then taking a small sips.

"How about this one? It's a comedy, it will cheer you up."

"Is this that movie the little boy sets a bunch of booby traps to catch a thief or something?" Theresa frowns slightly, narrowing her eyes.

"Home Alone?" Armistice tilts her head, a hand on her hips "Yeah. Why?"

" _I hate that movie_." Theresa shakes her head, placing her mug on the small table before turning to Armistice. "Can't we take a break from this insane holiday movies marathon? My _bum_ is starting to feel numb from sitting here for six hours straight, _love_."

" _What?_ No, we can't, if we stop now Lee is going to win and we'll have to start it all over again." The blonde frowns, placing her mug on the table as well. "Why do hate it, it's a _classic_!"

" _Well_ , for starters, that little boy is annoying as hell - there's _no way_ his parents forgot him, they left him on purpose. _Hell, I would forget him on purpose_." The woman shrugs, with a small smirk that told her she was joking. "If you really want to watch annoying kids that bad we can still stop by at my brother's place on Christmas Day. And, seconds, my bum. _Going numb_. Remember?"

"Theresa!" The blonde chuckles. "Just another two, and we can do whatever you want. _Promise_. I can even give you a massage, if it's that bad...?" Armistice offers, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think I will be much in the mood for anything else but sleep after watching _Home Alone_ and _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ in a row." The dane quips, shivering slightly before holding the blankets closer to her body as she moves a bit to the side to give Armistice room enough so she can sit beside her. "Massage or not."

"Are you sure? I've been told I have _magical hands_." Armistice replies, allowing her fingers to trail their way up the curve of Theresa's hip as if they were walking.

" _I_ told you that, silly" Theresa grins, stopping Armistice's trailing fingers with her hand and caressing them with her thumb fondly. "Is that friendly competition with Lee really worth it? He won't _know_ we took a small break if we don't _tell_ him."

"Alright." the blonde nods after a small pause. "What do you want to do now? We have movies and hot cocoa, I can't think of anything else to do on a snowy night but to cuddle into oblivion..."

" _Oh, I have an idea or two._ " Theresa grins, taking the blankets off her to reveal a cream coloured silk nightgown with lacy details.

"Hm, wow! That explains the blanket fort you were trying to make here, _all wrapped up_." Armistice quips, eyebrows raised before she leans closer. Ï guess the movie will have to wait.."

"Armistice?  _Shut up and come here_." Theresa grins, leaning for a kiss as Armistice turns the tv off.

 


	2. All She Wants For Christmas (Theresa/Elsie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would you really beat your brother up if he was hitting on me?" Comes the small question after a pause, out of curiosity more than anything else. To which Theresa replies with a light hearted laugh. 
> 
> "Of course I would. You're mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tessie AU - What she wants for Christmas  
> Second day of the "10 DAYS FOR CHRISTMAS" challenge.

" _What are you doing?_ " Comes the disembodied question in a strong Danish accent as the door opens all of sudden..

" _Shhhhh_ , please, please, don’t tell Theresa!" Elsie mumbles, hushing him as she tries to close the journal as fast as she can. Erik, Theresa’s brother, archs an eyebrow (or tries to - contrary to his older sister he cannot raise only one and ends up raising both in a quirky fashion) at Elsie’s antics.

"Tell her what - that I caught her  _[kæreste](https://www.tumblr.com/new/girlfriend) _taking a peek inside one of her old diaries of when she was nine years old?" The dane chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches Elsie's panic filled eyes. He’s tall, taller than Theresa and, obviously, way taller and broader than Elsie herself and yet, somehow, she manages to  hurry him inside the bedroom, frantically trying to do it as quietly as she can. She couldn’t draw too much attention, after all Theresa was still in the shower and probably could hear them if they spoke too loud and would like to know what the two of them were up to. They were going to spend the Christmas week at the Cullen Cottage in the countryside of Denmark, where Theresa and Erik spent most of their childhoods on. "You think she would care if you found out who was her first kiss or a name of a childhood sweetheart?”

"No, no. Of course not." Elsie shakes her head, whispering back at him - calming down even if just a little. "I,I'm sure she wouldn't mind, even though she never told me who they were..."

"She didn't?" Erik tilts his head to the side, leaning against the door with an amused glint on his frost blue eyes. "How long have you two been together?  _Eight_ , nine months?"

"Eleven an a half, actually." The younger engineer clears her throat, all of sudden feeling out of place. Truth was, even though she had poured her heart out for Theresa, the woman refrained from sharing too much about herself. Talk about fear of intimacy. "We've been dating for almost a year, but she's - you know her, she's a bit closed off."

" _Closed off?_ "

"Yeah, like... _reserved_." She clarifies."Not sharing her secrets, emotions and stuff." 

" _Ah_ , yes. Yes! She is.. _closed off._ " Erik grins, light hearted, and Elsie realises that his broad personality fits him just fine - in the same way Theresa was stern, composed and private, Erik was equally open, broad and relaxed. The only thing the siblings share is the small habit of mixing their languages every now and then - and even at that Theresa managed to do in a subtle way, only doing so when she’s distracted or emotional (and Elsie can count on her fingers all the times she has seen Theresa like that).

"Tessa keeps her secrets so far up her arse she can't relax, the  _[båtnakke](https://www.tumblr.com/new/idiot)_ \- must be the reason why she walks so stiff." The tall man laughs, patting Elsie on the shoulder before she hushes him again. "Relax, Elise. Theresa has always been like that - there are so many things even I don't about her, and we grew up together! You don't have to worry about that."

"Worry about what?" Theresa's voice sounds in the room as the bathroom door opens only for Theresa to walk inside the room, wrapped in a towel and trying to dry her hair with another.  "And her name is Elsie,  _El-si-e_. Honestly, it’s not that hard, Erik..." 

"Theresa!" Elsie gasps, turning to look at her girlfriend before shaking her head, fast. " _Nothing_ , we were just ~~\--~~ " 

"I was just making sure you  _lovebirds_ were settled.  _Elsie_ was telling me how she's been liking Denmark so far, weren't you?"

"Yes, I love it. Never been here before....it's...  _idyllic_ , but very charming place."

"You mean boring and  _picturesque_ , right?" Theresa sneers, narrowing her eyes at the two as she dries her hair. "C'mon, spill it out you two. What are you up to?"

"Why would you-" 

"I love you, Elsie, but you are a  _shitty_ liar." Theresa shook her head and stopped for a second before her eyes went wide. " _Wait_ , he wasn't  _flirting_ with you, was he?  _Erik, I swear if touch a lock of my girlfriend I will beat the living shite out of you_ \- don't think I can't. You’re married, for fuck’s sake, and she’s a lesbian."

"No! No, Tessa. That's not-no, just no." Erik shakes his head, raising his hands slightly. It's almost comical how a man of his size turns into a little boy as soon as Theresa's disapproving eyes reach him. "It's not like that. I caught her snooping around your old diaries, she wanted to get to know you, know who was your first kiss - you’re too... _closed off_. You know what? I will leave you two to it - okay?" He mumbles before walking out of the room and closing the door shut behind him, leaving a perplexed Theresa behind.

"That’s ridic... _is that true?_  Elsie, were prying on my journal for  _that_?"

Upon feeling the questioning look on her, nagging her to say it, Elsie's cheeks turn red in a matter of seconds and the younger woman has little to no options but to clarify the things.

 

 

"No, that...wasn't the  _main_ reason. _I mean, it's not as if you tell me things anyway_." The younger woman shrugs, looking to the side. "It's either guess or snoop around."

"Or you could just ask me? Like a normal person?" Theresa frowns slightly. There were many things she had to fix about her own behaviours, but she was always open to discuss them when she can't fix them fast enough. "His name was Mikael,since this matters so much to you, he was Erik's best friend." A sigh is heard as she takes a couple of steps closer to Elsie and holds her chin gently to make her look at her. "Elsie... why didn't you just ask me? What was the main reason?"

"Oh, please. Nobody asks you things." Elsie huffs and, for once since they arrived Theresa remembers how young the engineer actually is.

"You're not 'nobody', you are my girlfriend. I love you." The dane spoke softly, as her hand moved to cup Elsie's face gently. Her ice queen facade always returns to bite her ass. "You never asked, I just assumed you didn't care.Why were you prying my things -  _not that I mind, you can read them all if you want_  - in the first place?"

" _Christmas!_ " 

"Excuse me?" 

" _What you want for Christmas._ That's what I wanted to know, or...at least get an idea of what you wanted..." 

" _By the eyes of the nine year old me?_  I don't think I was much into  _Scotch_ back at that time, Elsie..." Theresa grins, leaning for a tender kiss as Elsie wraps her hands around her hips. She’s still wet from the shower, but neither seem to mind. "Not to be sappy, but I have everything I want with me now But, you know...I wouldn’t complain if you gave me Baudelaire's ' _Les Fleurs du mal_ ', I left mine with Millicent and she never gave it back."

"Duly noted." Elsie nodded before chuckling. "I want a dog."

" _A...dog?_ Yeah, we need to talk about that...just, not now."

"Would you  _really_ beat your brother up if he was hitting on me?"  Comes the small question after a pause, out of curiosity more than anything else. To which Theresa replies with a light hearted laugh.  

"Of course I would.  _You're mine_ " The dane grins, before locking the door and throwing her towel on the floor. "Now take off these clothes, you fool,  it's not fair that I'm the only one around here  _naked_."

 

 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little bit longer than I had planned, oh well... c'est la vie.  
> Erik is the name I decided to give for Theresa's brother, he will be mentioned in the future chapters/drabbles.

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge can be found here: https://tartareus.tumblr.com/post/181000638010/december-prompts-challenge-10-days-for-christmas


End file.
